Un Puñado de Fotos (Tomb Raider One-shot 2)
by Meldelen
Summary: Lara Croft es citada por un destacado magnate de Shanghai con una oferta muy especial. Cuando ésta la rechaza, él la amenaza atacando directamente a su punto débil, o eso cree él...
**Un Puñado de Fotos (Tomb Raider One-shot 1)**

 **Aquí está mi primer one-shot, que tiene lugar después de los hechos de mis dos fanfics anteriores, Tomb Raider: El Sello Áureo y Tomb Raider: El Cetro de Lilith.**

 **Recomiendo leer primero estos dos (y sí, lo siento, sé que son una larga, larga lectura) para que se puedan entender algunas referencias que se hacen, particularmente extraídas de El Cetro de Lilith. Pero no es estrictamente necesario para entender la trama.**

 **Me decidí a escribir one-shots porque echo muchísimo de menos escribir fanfics de Tomb Raider tipo LcxKT, pero estoy tan ocupada en mi vida personal que no puedo de momento desarrollar una trama compleja y enlazada. Sólo puedo pensar en situaciones concretas que me gustaría incluir en una futura tercera parte. Pero aún no.**

 **Eso significa que habrá más one-shots. Disculpad la extensión de éste, no podía recortar más.**

 **Algunas situaciones y detalles no están descritas por una razón: prefiero dejarlas a la imaginación del lector.**

 **Por supuesto, no tengo derechos sobre Tomb Raider, Lara Croft o Kurtis Trent (si fuera el caso, no escribiría fanfics, sino que hubiese terminado TRAOD, por supuesto.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a mi querida amiga Yami por el beta-reading y a mi querida amiga Ferilium por su entusiástico apoyo. Esto es para vosotras ante todo.**

* * *

Durante un instante, frente a la puerta, dudó. El matón que tenía a la izquierda le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio un breve empujón hacia adelante. Pillada por sorpresa, trastabilló, pero en apenas un segundo recobró el equilibrio y giró sobre sus talones para encararse con él. El tipejo sonrió, mostrando una dentadura estropeada por el opio.

\- El jefe espera. No querrás hacerle esperar, ¿verdad?

A ella le daba un ardite si el jefe esperaba más o menos, por lo que siguió mirándole fijamente hasta que el otro se encogió de hombros. Había pillado el mensaje.

 _No vuelvas a tocarme._

Luego volvió a girarse hacia la puerta y el otro matón, el que llevaba la ametralladora, la abrió de un empujón.

El despacho del cabecilla era lujoso y bien ordenado. Las superficies brillaban de pura limpieza y pulcritud. Detrás de una mesa ostentosamente lujosa, de madera noble labrada, estaba él. Deng Hua Bin. Era uno de los más acaudalados empresarios de la China post-maoísta.

También era el líder de una nueva mafia china, un sindicato tan oscuro como peligroso. Extraoficialmente, por supuesto.

Bien trajeado, cortés, educado, a ella le pareció simplemente un clon de sus predecesores, otro eslabón más en la larga cadena de basura mafiosa con la que se había topado. No es que la asustara, es que ni siquiera lograba sorprenderla.

\- Señorita Croft, por favor.- hizo un elegante gesto hacia la cómoda silla acolchada que había ante él – Tome asiento. Estaba esperándola.

Ella no se hizo esperar y se sentó con la espalda firme y la frente alta, con esa elegancia aristocrática que hizo sonreír a Hua Bin. Y aquella mirada desafiante. Desde luego, no decepcionaba.

\- Creo que ya sabe por qué la he citado.- sonrió él, al tiempo que indicaba a los dos matones, con otro vago gesto, a que se colocaran a ambos lados de ella.

La mujer le obsequió con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- ¿Citarme? - y entonces levantó las manos, mostrándole las muñecas, que llevaba atadas con una brida apretada al máximo. Empezaban a adquirir un tinte violáceo, por cierto.- En mi país no citamos a la gente con estos sutiles añadidos. Y creía que en China tampoco, pero hace tiempo que no venía por aquí. Puede que las costumbres hayan cambiado durante mi ausencia.

No. Desde luego que no decepcionaba.

\- Siento lo de la brida... igual que siento lo de la capucha que le han quitado nada más entrar en la planta.- Hua Bin sonrió, mostrando, a diferencia de su esbirro, una dentadura impecable – Pero hemos oído curiosas historias sobre usted y, francamente, no queríamos asumir ciertos riesgos. Espero que mis muchachos la hayan tratado bien.

\- Fantásticamente.- respondió ella, y dejó caer las manos tumefactas. Hua Bin sabía que debían estar empezando a darle dolorosas punzadas por falta de circulación sanguínea, pero su encantadora sonrisa no se alteró lo más mínimo. _Vaya, vaya._

 _-_ Iré directo al grano, pues esas manos no tienen buena pinta. Sabe lo que quiero, llevo meses pidiéndoselo. Me parece que las ofertas han sido más que generosas. ¿Acaso está esperando a que lo sean aún más?

Ella miró a su alrededor, como aburrida de la conversación.

\- Pueden serlo más o pueden serlo menos, Deng.- dijo con un retintín de descaro que enervó al mafioso – La respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No está en venta.

Uno de los matones acarició lentamente un enorme cuchillo que tenía enfundado en la cintura. Hua Bin negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. _No. No todavía._

 _-_ Es mi esperanza que comprenda la profunda tristeza que nos invade a nosotros, el gran pueblo chino, vernos privados de semejante joya histórica que, sin duda alguna, nos pertenece por derecho. Usted ya hizo un gran favor al mundo arrancándola de manos de esa despreciable mafia italiana. Podría completar sus méritos legándola a la nación que la creó.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

\- Mafia italiana, mafia china. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿O vas a decirme que la quieres para colocarla en la vitrina de un museo?

El matón volvió a acariciar el cuchillo. Hua Bin estaba empezando a considerar esa opción.

\- Creo que hemos agotado ya todas las vías corteses, señorita Croft. Lleguemos a un acuerdo por las buenas. Odiaría tener que hacerlo por las malas.

\- Pero si estamos de acuerdo, Deng. Yo también _odiaría_ tener que hacerlo por las malas. - la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó.

Podía ordenarle a Gao que le rompiese todos los dientes de la boca, a ver si le daban ganas de seguir sonriendo. Pero esa brutalidad no tenía sentido, y menos con ella. Afortunadamente, Deng Hua Bin tenía una baza mejor.

Mucho mejor.

\- Vamos, señorita Croft... - Hua Bin se reclinó en su sillón y soltó un largo suspiro – no querrá que a la pequeña Anna le suceda nada malo, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de la británica se desvaneció al instante. El mafioso sonrió esta vez.

 _Ahí tienes, pedazo de puta. Quien ríe el último ríe mejor._

\- Voy a ahorrarle molestos e incómodos detalles.- dijo rápidamente, moviendo la mano con elegancia. - Le doy una semana para presentarse de nuevo aquí con la Daga de Xian. La tendré gratis, por supuesto, ya que no ha mostrado mucho interés en mis ofertas. ¿Cómo era esa famosa frase suya... "sólo juego por deporte"?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada en silencio.

\- Vaya, ¿por qué tan seria de repente? - el gángster estiró una mano hacia ella, pretendiendo darle una palmadita, pero ella retrocedió en el asiento, poniéndose fuera de su alcance.- Oh, está bien. No se preocupe. No le va a ocurrir nada a la niña, no si usted se porta bien, claro.

Ella siguió mirándole fijamente. Ni parpadeaba.

Suspirando, Hua Bin hizo una seña a Gao y éste sacó el cuchillo, agarró la brida y le alzó las manos de un tirón. Con un corte seco, la desató.

No había estado especialmente fino. Las manos estaban ya amoratadas y la ruda brida había dejado un surco rojizo en torno a sus muñecas. Además, la había cortado con el filo, por lo que un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por una de las manos. Pero ella ni siquiera las sacudió para ir recobrando la sensibilidad. Simplemente las dejó caer de nuevo.

 _Todavía desafiante, ¿eh?_

\- Muy bien. Eso será todo. - se dirigió hacia los esbirros de nuevo – Escoltad a la señorita Croft hasta la salida. Con la capucha puesta de nuevo, por supuesto. Aseguraos de que llega sana y salva a su hotel.

Se levantó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, y luego le dio la espalda. Lo último que vio su elegante figura, con la trenza a la espalda, desapareciendo tras la puerta. Entonces se relajó y dijo:

\- Ya se ha ido, puedes salir.

Un panel imperceptible se abrió en la pared y de él salió un hombre idéntico a él manipulando un móvil.

\- Ya está.- dijo, y a continuación le miró - ¿Estás seguro de esto, hermano?

\- Claro que sí.- dijo Deng a su gemelo, con patente desprecio. - Con esa amenaza es más que suficiente. No entiendo cómo una mujer así, con todos los enemigos que se ha labrado a lo largo de estos años, ha cometido la desfachatez de tener un crío. Mejor para mí: fácil recurso para atarla corta.

Pero Xiao no las tenía todas consigo.

\- Esa mujer liquidó a toda la _Fiam_...

\- Estoy harto de oír de la _Fiamma Nera_. - masculló Deng, rebuscando en un cajón de su escritorio en busca de la petaca de licor – Todo el mundo, en todas partes, me habla de la dichosa _Fiamma Nera_. Y del maldito Daniele Monteleone y su clan, también.

\- No deberías haberla soltado. - masculló Xiao – Es peligrosa.

\- No me digas.- Deng había encontrado la petaca. La abrió y echó un trago. - Sí, es toda una leona. Dime algo que no sepa, hermano.

\- Que no la has asustado lo más mínimo. - respondió Xiao, inclinándose sobre él – Y te diré otra cosa que tal vez no sepas sobre las leonas, hermano. ¿Qué hace una leona cuando amenazas a su cachorro?

* * *

Ni siquiera los augurios siniestros de Xiao podían arruinarle aquella noche. _Su_ noche.

Se sentó confortablemente en la cama de la _suite_ , mirando a su alrededor. No hacía ni dos segundos que la madama del burdel le había hecho pasar, con su sonrisa de cortesana imperial, y se había retirado sin pronunciar una palabra. Ella sabía lo que a él le gustaba. Y también sabía que, sobre lo que a él le gustaba, ni se hacían preguntas ni se interponían quejas.

Tampoco tenía a sus hombres a su alrededor. No los quería cerca cuando hacía aquello. Estaban ocupados, en otras habitaciones, con otras chicas. No debían ver, y mucho menos saber.

Empezó a aflojarse la corbata, estremeciéndose impaciente en la anticipación del deleite que le esperaba. Estaba tan abstraído en su propia ensoñación, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la habitación hasta que la figura surgió de la oscuridad, frente a él.

La frase _"¿eres tú,_ _bonita_ _?"_ murió en sus labios sin llegar a pronunciarla. No era una de sus pequeñas. Era un hombre, alto, fornido y totalmente vestido de negro, con el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas.

Tanteó en busca de su pequeña pistola. Entonces recordó que la había dejado en la chaqueta, tirada en un sillón aparte. Fuera de su alcance.

Aquello no tenía buena pinta. Quiso abrir la boca para gritar, pero entonces el individuo alzó una enorme y pesada pistola y le apuntó directamente a la cara.

Cerró la boca. Las siguientes palabras le salieron en un susurro:

\- ¿Quién carajo eres tú?

El hombre alzó la mano y se sacó lentamente el pasamontañas, pero el rostro que apareció tras él no le decía nada a Deng Hua Bin. Era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, un occidental de rostro pálido, cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, con barba incipiente, perilla y una expresión decididamente desagradable en el rostro.

\- Que me aspen si te conozco. - masculló Hua Bin, molesto.

\- Si me conocieras – respondió el otro con voz grave y tranquila – yo estaría haciendo _muy mal_ mi trabajo.

Sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola, cogió un maletín que llevaba y lo alzó a la altura de los ojos del mafioso. Luego se oyó un _click_ y la maleta se abrió, desperdigando un montón de fotografías a los pies de Hua Bin.

El mafioso chino se estremeció. _Conocía_ aquellas fotos. Demasiado bien.

\- Está bien.- farfulló, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca.- Di una cifra.

Pero aquel hombre no tenía prisa. Con calma, se sentó en un taburete y empezó a mover, distraído, las fotos con la punta del pie. Deng lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta.

\- No, ella no vendrá.- dijo el hombre, sin alzar la vista – Ni ella ni ninguna otra. Nunca más.

\- Gritaré. Mis hombres vendrán.

\- Nadie viene cuando salen gritos de este cuarto.- el hombre clavó en él sus fríos ojos azules – Tienes unos gustos bastante asquerosos. Y mira que he visto cosas asquerosas en este mundo.

Se inclinó pausadamente y tomó un puñado de fotos. Llevaba guantes negros, pero aún así cogió una de las fotos por una punta, como si quemara, y se la mostró:

\- ¿Cuántos años tenía ésta? ¿Siete, ocho?

\- Por favor... - masculló nerviosamente.

\- Creo que siete. - arrojó la foto al suelo, con las otras. Sacó otra del fajo con la punta de los dedos. Parecía un jugador escogiendo de su baraja - ¿Y ésta? Yo diría que diez o doce, pero es difícil. No le veo la cara. Está hecha papilla.

\- Es... escucha – Hua Bin se esforzó para que no le temblara la voz – soy rico. Inmensamente rico.

\- No tocaría tu dinero ni con un palo de tres metros.

De pronto, se hizo la luz en la mente del mafioso.

\- Tú... tú... – tragó saliva- Te envía Lara Croft. Es por lo de la Daga. ¿Verdad?

\- No. - respondió el otro, secamente – Es mucho más personal.

Arrojó el resto de fotos al suelo – un grotesco mosaico de pequeñas inocencias profanadas y destruidas – y se levantó. Comprendiendo que se le había terminado el tiempo, Hua Bin abandonó toda dignidad.

\- Dile... dile que retiro la amenaza. Ya no quiero la Daga. Ya no tiene de qué preocuparse.

\- Es demasiado tarde para eso. - respondió el otro, y guardó la pistola.

Verlo retirar el arma dio a Hua Bin un último impulso de valentía. Una absurda valentía.

\- Si me matas, mi clan me vengará.- se atrevió a amenazar – Aparezco muerto, y esa zorra de Lara Croft muere también. Espero que te haya pagado por anticipa...

\- ¿Apareces muerto, dices? - el hombre sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida, terrorífica. – No vas a "aparecer muerto". Ni siquiera encontrarán tu cadáver.

El gángster se relamió los labios, secos y cuarteados.

\- Todos sabrán que ha sido ella. La conversación que tuvimos está grabada. Mi gente sabe que la he amenazado. Y cuando esté muerta, se cargarán también a la cría.

El hombre suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

\- Cómo odio la gente que no para de darle al pico.

Y entonces, en el último instante de su vida, a Deng Hua Bin se le encendió definitivamente la luz en el cerebro. Se quedó boquiabierto, porque de pronto había recordado de qué le sonaban esos ojos azules. _La cría. La maldita cría._

\- Tú... tú eres...

Le interrumpió una patada en la cara. Cayó hacia atrás, aturdido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se vio agarrado y estampado contra el suelo.

Ni siquiera vio venir el puñetazo contra la sien. Segundos después, estaba muerto.

* * *

Acabó de arrojarlo todo, la ropa, los guantes, y el móvil destrozado de Hua Bin, al enorme canal del puerto de Shangai. Luego caminó distraídamente a lo largo del mismo, cerca del agua marrón y chapoteante, hasta divisar a la mujer sentada en uno de los pilones, mirando en silencio la silueta de la luminosa y tétrica megalópolis.

\- _Milady_.- murmuró.

Ella se volvió a mirarle y le sonrió. Tan encantadora.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? - preguntó él.

\- Solucionado. - la mujer abrió su chaqueta tejana y le mostró la pistola que llevaba oculta – Estaba escondido tras la pared mientras hablaba con Deng y lo había grabado todo. De verdad creía que no le había oído. – sacó el móvil de Xiao, lo dejó caer en el suelo y lo destrozó metódicamente a taconazos. Luego, de una patada, lo arrojó al canal. - ¿Tú?

Él se tanteó instintivamente el cinturón en busca de cigarrillos, una costumbre que le costaba perder, pero entonces recordó que ya apenas fumaba y dejó caer la mano.

\- Está hecho.- respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Y su...?

\- Igual que el tuyo. Durmiendo con los peces. Más bien con la basura – dijo, echando una mirada de asco al canal sucio. - Nadie mirará en este vertedero.

\- ¿Qué pasa si lo encuentran?

\- No lo harán. Pero, si lo hicieran, no lo reconocerán. - hizo una mueca que ella conocía bien – Tuvo suerte de estar ya muerto cuando le hice eso. Esas niñas no la tuvieron.

\- ¿Y su escolta personal?

\- En la inopia. Le gustaba mantener sus vicios ocultos. No me vieron entrar, no me vieron salir. ¿Xiao?

\- No tenía escolta. Llevaba años escondido, como dijiste. Sólo Deng sabía que estaba vivo.

Entonces vio que la mujer sacaba un manojo de esas fotografías, y frunció el ceño.

\- Se supone que tenías que dejar eso allí.

\- Las he dejado. Pero éstas, no. - las pasó una detrás de otra – Son las peores.

Él gruñó.

\- Ésas son las que tenías que dejar, más que ninguna otra. Que su familia rabie cuando las encuentren. Cuanta más conmoción por su parte, menos atención hacia ti.

\- Deja de sermonearme.- masculló la británica, atravesándolo con la mirada – He dejado más que suficientes para que nadie eche de menos a ese... - inspiró profundamente - ¿Cómo has descubierto esto? Sabía que era repugnante, pero no _tanto._

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

\- Todos tienen secretos. Sólo hay que saber dónde mirar para destaparlos.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

\- Y además – concluyó él – te recuerdo que llevaba años haciendo esto antes de que nos conociéramos.

No hacía falta que le explicara qué era _eso_. La Agencia. Los matarifes de Gunderson.

\- Dame tu mechero. - dijo ella de pronto, estirando la mano. Al ver que no se movía, frunció el ceño – Venga, vamos. Ya sé que sigues fumando a escondidas.

Él suspiró y le pasó el mechero. Lenta, metódicamente, la mujer fue quemando, una por una, aquellas espantosas fotografías, dejando caer los restos al suelo. Cuando terminó, se levantó y le devolvió el mechero.

Entonces él vio las marcas alrededor de las muñecas. Le cogió la mano y lentamente se llevó la muñeca a los labios. Ella sonrió.

\- Sabes de sobra que he tenido cosas peores...

Pero se calló al notar los labios de él recorrer con suavidad la línea de la herida. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

\- Por cierto – le dijo, sin abrirlos – que quede claro que esto _no_ sienta ningún precedente. Yo peleo mis batallas. Yo soluciono mis problemas.

\- También es mi hija.

Abrió los ojos. La estaba mirando con seriedad, todavía sosteniéndole la mano.

\- Deng era _mío_. - aún tuvo ganas de protestar.

\- Absurdamente temerario. Eres demasiado conocida, y él también. En cambio, a su hermano nadie lo veía desde hacía mucho. Te has ocupado de él, ¿no?

Ella torció la boca, pero se le relajó la expresión cuando empezó a besarle la otra muñeca. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

\- Realmente odio cuando me amenazan con ella...

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo.- sonrió él.

 _Peor para ellos._

No iba a permitir que Anna se convirtiese en su debilidad. Los seguiría matando, apenas le hiciesen erizar un solo vello del cuerpo, como había hecho Deng. Los mataría a todos antes de que soñasen siquiera acercarse a ella.

Y cuando llegase el momento, la enseñaría a luchar sus propias batallas también.

Él lo sabía muy bien. Hua Bin había encontrado su punto débil. Pero ellos también había encontrado el suyo.

Ella le apartó la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Durante un momento, los rostros -o lo que había quedado de ellos- de las víctimas la asaltaron de nuevo. Pero las apartó enseguida de su mente.

 _No_.

Se había terminado. Nadie echaría a Hua Bin de menos, y todos captarían el mensaje. En todas partes del mundo se hacía daño a niñas como aquéllas, no tenía nada de especial. Sin embargo, descubrir que un magnate de su reputación tenía algo que ver con aquello era harina de otro costal. Los suyos lo repudiarían inmediatamente, nada más viesen aquello. No habría _vendetta_. Y nadie la relacionaría con ello. Una avalancha de ira y asco arrasaría con todo.

\- ¿Algún hotel por aquí cerca? - susurró, con los labios todavía rozando los de él – Me temo que el mío ya no es seguro.

\- Uf.- él acarició suavemente su labio inferior con la yema del pulgar – El mío es bastante sórdido. Nada adecuado para una dama británica.

\- Un sitio sórdido para acciones sórdidas. Perfecto. - se apartó, lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella – Vamos. Nos quedan unas horas antes del avión.

Él sonrió y la siguió, con el reconfortante pensamiento de que, después de todo, tampoco es que fueran a prestarle demasiada atención a la decoración. No si se mantenían ocupados en cosas más cruciales.

Lo cual nunca había sido un problema, y tampoco lo iba a ser ahora.


End file.
